


maple syrup

by femboyrenjun



Series: skz cum flavours [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boyfriends, But in a sexy way, Collars, Come Eating, Crying, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Han Jisung | Han, Established Relationship, Established safewords, Gross Han Jisung | Han, Hair-pulling, Hyung Kink, Kitten Kink, Kitten Plushie, M/M, Overstimulation, Pillow Princess Lee Minho | Lee Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Han Jisung | Han, jisung battery acid cum, just a little, just a little tiny bit, minho maple syrup cum, theyre not used though, thigh highs, why isnt that a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboyrenjun/pseuds/femboyrenjun
Summary: they're boyfriends now, but somehow this is jisung's first time tasting minho's cum.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz cum flavours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983328
Comments: 21
Kudos: 150





	maple syrup

**Author's Note:**

> um . i decided battery acid deserved a sequel that was just a little less cursed so...here it is? you don't have to read battery acid to read this and honestly i couldn't blame you for not reading it

by now, minho and jisung were boyfriends. they’d long since passed the line from friends with benefits to their new status, which both of them were pleased about. the new label only made them hook up even more than they already did, minho loving nothing more than to taste jisung’s gross battery acid cum. actually, no, there was one thing minho did love more - having jisung’s gross battery acid cum inside of him. 

that’s how minho found himself pressed in the sheets, ass up and face down as he whined, three of jisung’s fingers in his ass. he held onto a cat plushie, shoving his face in it to muffle himself. their apartment’s walls were paper thin, and they didn’t want their neighbours complaining about the noise again (they probably would, anyway, since neither of them are good at not being vocal). 

“fuck, oh my god, jisung!” minho cried out when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue join his fingers. he arched his back and tried to shove his hips back, only to be met with a sharp slap on his ass. he whimpered but stopped trying to move, revelling in the mumble of 'good boy' he received in return.

he had nothing to do but whine and clutch onto his kitty as jisung’s fingers and tongue worked to stretch him out. jisung was not the best at rimming, or even oral in general, but he tried and that was enough for minho. plus, the fact alone that it was jisung made it even better. if it was possible for someone to have a kink for a specific person, minho would definitely say he had a han jisung fetish. 

far too soon, jisung was pulling away, leaving minho to whine at the emptiness. all he did anymore was whine and get fucked, often at the same time. he used to be more of a power bottom, he swears it, but ever since he’d started hooking up with jisung he’d been a pathetic pillow princess.

“it’s okay, baby,” jisung cooed, running his hands up minho’s thighs. they were clad in pretty white thigh highs, ribbons and lace at the hems. “you’re so pretty for me. just begging to be ruined, right?” he laughed when minho nodded eagerly, slapping his ass again. “what a little slut.”

“i’m your slut,” minho said, wiggling his ass a little. it was a cliche line, but he knew jisung liked it when he sounded like he was straight out of a porn. the groan that left jisung’s mouth in response only served to prove his theory.

he heard jisung rustle around behind him, opening the lube bottle and groaning again as he presumably started stroking himself to spread it. they didn’t use condoms, since they were dating and not in an open relationship. minho shivered with excitement when jisung gripped his hips, obviously getting ready to push in. “colour?” he asked.

“‘m green, hyung, please,” minho said, once again trying to push his hips back and once again getting his ass slapped. he just whimpered again, gripping tighter to his kitten plushie. 

“gonna be nice and quiet for me, baby?” jisung asked, knowing full well that minho would be no such thing. still, the older nodded eagerly, and that was all it took for him to start pushing in slowly.

minho moaned, thankful for his plushie to muffle the volume. he didn’t wanna disobey already. jisung’s pace stayed slow for a while, until suddenly he pulled out and slammed back in so hard that minho swore he saw stars. 

“god, fuck, sungie!” he gasped, tears in his eyes. “so good, hyung, please.” he was left reduced to a moaning mess as jisung mercilessly kept slamming into him, increasing his pace as he did so. with every thrust, the bell at the center of minho’s collar jingled, the sound only making him harder and harder.

jisung moaned and reached forward to pull at the strands of minho’s hair, smiling smugly at the whimper leaving his mouth in return. “you’re such a pretty kitten, aren’t you?” he asked. if there was anything minho was jealous of, it was how composed jisung stayed during sex. at least, he stayed composed during the first half - as soon as he got close he was just as vocal as minho was. 

minho couldn’t even answer, too focused on the feeling of jisung railing him. they’d been fucking for months, so of course jisung knew by now how to thrust directly into his prostate with nearly every movement of his hips. minho rocked his ass back again, and this time jisung let him, determined to make the older cum.

“hey, shut the fuck up,” he said when minho let out a particularly loud moan, pushing his face roughly into the sheets to quiet him. minho just let out a muffled sob, though he didn’t yet have tears running down his face. he brought the plushie to his mouth and bit down, wanting to be good. he was one hell of a brat, but last time they’d had sex he’d gotten punished so much that he was gonna be obedient for at least a month. he’d never been spanked so hard in his life.

minho just laid there and sobbed into his kitten, every thrust knocking him back and forth. jisung's bad oral skills were made up for by how good he could fuck minho, with that stupidly big cock of his. it didn't make things any better that minho was an absolute size king. or maybe it made things a lot better - he really couldn't tell at this point.

as much as he wanted to hold out so it wouldn't end, minho could feel his orgasm nearing already. his thighs shook as he tried to hold it off, but he couldn't. he took his mouth off the plushie to whine, "hyung, hyung, i'm close! can i cum, please please?" 

jisung reached a hand down to start jerking minho off, the position only slightly messing up the steadiness of his thrusts. "yeah, kitten, cum for me," he said, and the instant the words were out of his mouth minho came on his hand with a moan louder than the rest, forgetting they were trying to be quiet. 

jisung pulled out and flipped minho over before shoving himself back in, ignoring minho's whimper at the sensitivity. he didn't move just yet, bringing his hand up to his own mouth and licking the cum off one of his fingers. "damn, kitty, you taste good. like maple," he said, holding his hand up to minho's mouth. minho opened his mouth immediately, always eager to have something in his mouth, and sucked his cum off his boyfriend's fingers. it tasted much sweeter than jisung's, though of course he already knew that. he'd been tasting his own sperm since long before he'd even lost his virginity.

once all the cum was lapped up, jisung pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth and instead grabbed the backs of minho's thighs, pushing them up to his chest. "ready, baby?" he asked. when minho nodded he went back to his unrelenting pace, taking cruel joy in the instant tears that rolled down minho's face, a loud but pleasured sob leaving the older boy's pretty lips. minho cried so easily, and fuck, if jisung didn't love it.

"you gotta be quiet, kitty," he said, reaching for the panties minho had been wearing earlier. they were stained with cum, since of course they'd started off with thigh riding. was it really minho and jisung if minho didn't ride jisung's thigh? once he found the mint lingerie, jisung shoved them in minho's mouth, effectively gagging him. "just push at my shoulders if you want me to stop, okay?"

minho nodded, and then he was being slammed into again. he reached for his kitty plushie and held it tight to his chest, trying not to squirm too much from how sensitive he was. it didn't help that jisung was still smiling condescendingly down at him, not looking close at all. minho met the mocking gaze with his tear-filled eyes, almost smiling at the way jisung moaned and tightened his grip on his thighs. 

"fuck," jisung swore after a little, the word being one of the first signs that he was losing his composure. "you're so tight, baby. gonna let me cum inside? want me to fill you up?" he rolled his hips hard into minho, biting his lip as he watched how eagerly minho nodded his head. he kept his grip on minho's thighs tight, not caring that the high socks were almost down to his knees by now, and fucked into him as hard as he could. minho's muffled whimpers were what sent him over the edge, spilling inside of his boyfriend with a hiss. minho moaned at the feeling of warm cum inside of him, arching his back off the bed. 

jisung reached down to take the lingerie out of minho's mouth, grinning down at the other. "look at you, pretty kitty," he cooed, more than pleased with the way minho's eyes sparkled at the nickname. he snickered before slowly starting to pull out, ignoring his boyfriend's whines. minho tried to sit up, but jisung kept his knees pinned in place with one arm, his other hand working to get all of the cum out of minho's ass. "come on, baby," he said once he got it all, grinning that sleazy grin. "look what a mess you made. clean it up." although 'his mess' was just jisung's cum slowly staining the sheets, he got up eagerly and went on his hands and knees to lick at the cloth where cum had gotten. he moved so quickly that his bell jingled loudly, causing him to flush as jisung laughed at him. 

once minho was satisfied with the amount of licking minho had done, he pulled him up by the hair to kiss him. "good boy," he said when he pulled away. "now let's get you cleaned up."

minho just laid there and let jisung wipe some excess cum off his stomach and thighs with an old and probably dirty t-shirt before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom so they could shower.

they may have gone another round while they were showering.

when they got out of the bathroom, after they finished drying off and brushing their teeth and everything, minho got dressed back up in his thigh highs. when he asked for a shirt, jisung gave him an oversized one with a large weed leaf on the front. disappointing, but not surprising. 

when they were cuddling later, minho huffed a little out of nowhere, shoving at jisung's chest. "you're so gross. i hate you."

jisung grinned and nuzzled into his neck. "i love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> again....i'm sorry you had to read this. it's short but <3 that's okay. i'm trying to spread the jisung big dick and battery acid cum agenda.
> 
> also i did add the plushie out of spite, yes minho has fucked that very plushie it probably has cum stains all over it. happy birthday minho i love u


End file.
